What Ages Have Passed?
by AzoNintendo
Summary: Everyone must grow up. Even the Koopa Kids. What happened to them, forgotten in the gaming world? Let's sneak into their castle and find out...


**The Koopalings have always been favorite characters of mine. Why Nintendo left them behind if beyond me, and probably the rest of you. I fell back in love with them, which is why I'm writing this story. Enjoy the Koopaling madness!**

**It'll have some Fanfiction trends from Lemmy's Land, just so ya know. Like the age order. Roy is not the oldest, people! And Lemmy is not a total moron in my stories! Neither is he Iggy's twin.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Nintendo. I obviously didn't create them. Nintendo people don't write fanfiction. Silly child.  
**

Ludwig wrote as quietly as he could at 12:00 PM, finishing up a plan for a new invention. At 17, an explosion rarely took place, but when it did, it wasn't pretty. Thankfully, he wasn't building tonight, only planning.

Shoving his long blue hair out of his eyes, he continued the diagram. He, along with his younger siblings, had given up on concurring the Mushroom Kingdom long ago, there where plenty of other people trying that didn't need their help. At the moment, Ludwig was waiting for his spot on the throne. Once his dad kicked the bucket, it'd be his.

"Dammit," he muttered, noticing a claw mark he had scratched in the paper by accident. He got a fresh one. He didn't mind starting over.

Behind the next wall, a 16-year-old Koopa, short for his age, was _trying_ to get to sleep. Not only was his rainbow hair shining in his face, but a certain _somebody _was shaking the whole room with his snoring. Lemmy Koopa gave the bunk above him a furious kick. An abrupt noise sounded, followed by silence, in which Lemmy closed his eyes to fall asleep, but as soon as he was this close to slipping into his subconscious, it started again. He groaned.

The snoring koopa was none other than Iggy, 14 years old, and drooling on his pillow. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ was clutched in his claws, a book light clipped to the top of the page, which he had neglected to turn off. His glasses had been knocked askew when he'd flopped his head onto his pillow from exhaustion, trying unsuccessfully to fit another chapter into his schedule.

In the next room, Roy, 15 years old, slept. He still had his headphones and sunglasses on, forgetting to take them off before falling into a deep sleep. Even Bowser couldn't wake him up at this point.

His punching bag, a picture of his family taped to it (which was crumpled), was hanging from the ceiling by a chain. His dumbbells where in the corner, which he always had organized by weight and color. He was quite muscular, at the same time overweight. Muttering something about SMB3, he rolled over in his sleep, facing Wendy's room.

Wendy lay scrunched up on her bed, a pillow over her non-existant ears. She was still very vain, but had grown up a little, and rarely threw tantrums. Since it was normal in the Koopa royal family to marry your siblings, all her brothers, except Ludwig and Lemmy, where attracted to her. She wasn't as much of a brat, only one tantrum a week took place, and she didn't whine very much anymore. Long brown hair had grown since her fighting days, and she now wore a dress with her shoes. Sheilding her ears, she tried to move herself farther away from the noise in the next room. "SHUT THE HELL UP, MORTON!" Wendy screamed to her younger brother. The noise didn't stop.

The noisy koopa in the next room was, indeed, Morton Jr. All his life, he had been fascinated by noise. Mostly speech, but now that he was older, he liked anything that made noise. Music, crashes, anything. Not only did he like it, but he also knew how sound waves formed, how they worked, and what different particals made them up. He'd spend hours in his room making noise and studying noise, but not only during the day. That's why both koopas on either side of him hated trying to fall asleep.

The koopa on the other side of him, the youngest at 11 years old, was Larry. Possibly the most morbid now that he was older, he hated all of his siblings, and they hated him back. He still had intrests in spying and plants, plants expecially. He still had a rare Fire Flower plant that he'd kept alive since he was 4, so he was considered a good gardener. He spent nearly all of his time out back of Koopa Kastle where all the weird plants grew, and the time he didn't, he was spying on his other siblings. Blackmail was what mattered to him. So much information already... A picture of Wendy with a guacamole mask on while she slept... Roy had a teddy bear... Morton in a moment of silence... All his siblings at their worst. And he didn't hesitate to use the photo information.

Rolling over, he was puched to the limit by Morton's obnoxious talking. "GOD DAMMIT, MORTON, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He shouted. So what id he got in trouble for yelling swear words? Well, not swearing, but he was the youngest, after all.

Morton stopped for a moment. He tried to sleep. He started again. Larry swore badly under his breath.

**Hm. Well, I enjoyed writing it. Did you like it? :D Hopefully. Well, it's not a one-shot. It'll come. Just wait. You'll see.**

**AzoNintendo**


End file.
